Although since polyphenylene ether is excellent in mechanical properties, electric properties and heat resistance and moreover excellent in dimensional stability, it is used in broad applications, but the polyphenylene ether is inferior in processability in single use thereof. Then, blending of polystyrene in order to improve processability is well known. However, a problem of the blending of polystyrene is to reduce heat resistance and chemical resistance.
As a technology for improving the fluidity of polyphenylene ether with the heat resistance maintained, a technology (for example, see Patent Document 1) of blending a liquid crystal polyester is proposed.
As resin compositions excellent in flame retardancy and transparency, a technology (for example, see Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4) of blending a polyphenylene ether with a cage-type silsesquioxane and/or a partially cleaved structure of a cage-type silsesquioxane is proposed.
On the other hand, a technology (for example, see Patent Documents 5 and 6) of blending a polyphenylene ether and a maleimide copolymer is proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 56-11537
Patent Document 2: WO 2002-059208
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-51889
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-107511
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-294744
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-100551